


The End of the Line

by Danceintheflames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame fix it, F/M, Fix It, M/M, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: I know I'm not the only one unsatisfied with Steve's ending in Endgame, so here's my take on one way it could have ended. I tagged it as Steve/Bucky but it could also be read as friendship.





	The End of the Line

He takes all the stones back to their places and it’s easy. In, out, done. With his mission accomplished Steve takes a moment to breathe. This is it. The end of the line. He ducks into a storage closet and once again ditches his time travel suit in favor of a military uniform and heads to where he knows Peggy’s office is.

He can see through the blinds; she’s at her desk, diligently sorting through paperwork and looking well. She’s dressed in a red cardigan and white blouse, he can’t see the skirt she’s no doubt wearing as it’s blocked by her desk. Her hair and makeup is perfect as usual. He knocks and waits for her to respond.

“Come in.” He didn’t realize how much he missed her voice until he hears her. He gathers his courage and pushes the door open.

“Howard, if you’re here to ask for more advice on keeping your wife from taking issue with your behavior you can turn right around and leave” she says without looking up.

“It’s me, Peg.” Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice, not believing her ears.

Dropping the papers in her hands she stands, staying behind the desk as if it will protect her from her past. “Steve? How?”

“I’m alive.” He shrugs.

“But you shouldn’t be.” Peggy stares him down, conflict obvious on her face. Slowly she stands before him.

“Had to get my dance.”

She leans back against her desk as he says this and they stand in silence, both trying to figure out where to go from here. Steve can see her mind racing but knows that any move to try and comfort her might not be welcome so he keeps his distance.

Eventually she looks up at him, expression knowing, and almost pained. “So what’s the truth? I know you didn’t survive the crash, something else happened.”

He looks down, embarrassed that he thought she’d fall for this. “Well, it’s a long story.”

She listens intently to what he tells her and finally says, “since we’re sharing, I have to tell you that while I’m happy to see you alive and well, this can’t be. You don’t belong in this time anymore. I’m sorry.”

Steve nods, silent. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of Peggy’s desk he looks down at his hands, clasped in front of him. He knows she’s right. She’s moved on with her life and is doing good work. Work that maybe she wouldn’t have been inspired to do if he had survived in the first place. The more he thinks on it the more he comes to terms with the feeling that maybe coming back had been selfish. Who is he to deny the world Peggy’s work? To change the course of history? To change her history?

He thinks back to the last time he saw her, the older her, that is. In those few lucid moments with her he knew that though she still had love for him and he for her, they were not meant to end up together. And she had come to terms with that long before he did.

He looks up at her and not for the first time, is amazed by her poise and strength. “We still didn’t get our dance.” With that he stands, extending his hand to her. With a small smile she takes it and he pulls her into him.

They sway in silence, embracing the moment. It’s everything Steve had hoped but it also tastes a lie. He knows this is just borrowed time and he’s not meant to stay. But at least they finally had this.

Peggy must sense what he’s thinking when she asks, “don’t you think there’s somewhere else - some time, really - you ought to be?” With a sad smile she lets him go.

“Thank you.” He reaches out and gives her hand one last squeeze.

“Good luck.” She leans in to kiss his cheek and then heads back to her desk, watching as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

The first thing he registers upon returning is the shock on Bucky’s face.

“What are you doing here?” He meets Steve halfway to the platform.

“I got my dance so it was time to come home.” He drops the case that once held the stones and stands before Bucky, looking into his eyes, tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

“Til the end of the line, remember?”

“Punk.” Bucky mutters with an eyeroll but pulls Steve into a hug nonetheless.


End file.
